Secrets and Snickers
by forensicsfan
Summary: What is Sara reading? What is Nick eating? What is Greg up to? Does anyone really know what's going on?


Disclaimer: I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them, but I would never turn down a chance to have coffee with George Eads. In response to a Snickers challenge  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No, I'm serious, man. The guy got five marriage proposals." Nick insisted as he and Warrick entered the break room before shift.  
  
Sara barely glanced up at them from where she sat at the table, seemingly engrossed in a copy of The Journal of Forensic Science.  
  
"Just because he modeled his ex-wife's wedding dress on E-Bay?" Warrick tried to clarify as he shook his head.  
  
"That's what I'm telling you." Nick replied good naturedly. "Said he wondered how all those serial killer got their groupies and now he knows."  
  
Warrick winced at the thought as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "I don't even want to know what kind of woman are that desperate."  
  
Nick chuckled. "Well this is Vegas. They're all over."  
  
Warrick and Nick both glanced over at Sara who still seemed to be completely engrossed in the journal; maybe a little too engrossed. They glanced at each other and exchanged an amused expression.  
  
Warrick cleared his throat. "Must be a pretty good article." He studied Sara as he lifted the coffee mug up to his lips and took a sip.  
  
Sara glanced up a bit startled. "Huh?"  
  
Nick tried to swallow a grin unsuccessfully. "What are you reading, Sara?"  
  
She smiled a little too widely. "Uh, just an article on twins and their DNA."  
  
Nick arched an eyebrow. "Something new?"  
  
Sara suddenly looked a little nervous. "Uh, just trying to keep up to date."  
  
"So, what does the article say?" Nick asked her curiously.  
  
"Same DNA, different fingerprints." She replied knowing that they all already knew that.  
  
Warrick looked at her a bit doubtfully. "Didn't you cover that in Forensics 101?"  
  
She smiled again. "Uh, yeah, but it never hurts to review."  
  
Nick noticed something poking out of the bottom of the pages. "Uh, Sara, what's that in the middle of the journal?"  
  
Sara's cheeks tinged pink. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."  
  
Warrick let out a low chuckled as he noticed what Nick had. "What are you hiding, Sidle?"  
  
Nick and Warrick both stepped toward where Sara was sitting and looked over her shoulder as she closed the forensic journal. "I'm not hiding anything. I was just trying to read something interesting before shift started."  
  
Nick reached over Sara's shoulder and plucked the glossy full color catalogue from where it had fallen out of the forensics journal into her lap. "Hmm, Victoria's Secret."  
  
Sara blushed furiously and opened the forensics journal to try and hide her embarrassment.  
  
Nick began flipping through the catalogue. "Oh, now that's nice." He elbowed Warrick. "What do you think, man?"  
  
"Can't say that would stay on long." Warrick quipped as he glanced at an especially lacey number.  
  
"Oh, look, it's marked too." Nick looked thoroughly amused as he pointed it out to Warrick.  
  
Sara was doing her best to try and ignore them, but with them standing directly behind her, it was next to impossible.  
  
"I don't know, Sara, I would have pictured you more as a lavender girl instead of red." Warrick observed.  
  
"I would have thought black. Nothing like a woman in black lace." Nick commented as he turned the page.  
  
Sara stood up and grabbed for the catalogue unsuccessfully. "Uh, guys, they do sell more than just lingerie."  
  
Nick couldn't help but grin at her as he let out a chuckle. "And that's why you were hiding it behind a forensic journal, because you were looking at all the other things they sell."  
  
She smirked at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She grabbed the catalogue out of his hand and pushed him and Warrick aside as she headed towards the door, glancing at them over her shoulder. "I'll be back."  
  
"If Greg finds out she's buying stuff out of the Victoria's Secret catalogue, we'll never hear the end of it." Warrick quipped.  
  
"Well, we're not about to tell him either, I value certain body parts a bit too much to feed him that piece of information." Nick warned him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nick was tired. Shift had been long and all he wanted to do was go home, grab something to eat and go to bed. However, from the looks of things, he wasn't going to get to leave for several more hours. He wandered down the hallway and into the break room, standing in front of the vending machine trying to make a choice.  
  
"You know what they say: 'Snickers satisfies'." Greg Sanders sauntered in with an extra bounce in his step.  
  
"Why are you so happy, man?" Nick queried him as he fed his dollar into the machine and pushed the button to select the Snickers bar, reaching down to pull it out of the machine when it dropped.  
  
Greg was grinning a bit too widely. "Sara's got a Victoria's Secret catalogue."  
  
"She's a woman, what's the big deal?" Nick quipped as he studied the wrapper of the candy bar.  
  
"I ran into her in the hall earlier. I mean literally ran into her and she dropped it." Greg was still grinning.  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow at the lab tech. "What did you do, Greg man?"  
  
Greg whispered conspiratorially. "Just made a few suggestions."  
  
Nick chuckled. "You're taking your life into your hands, Sanders."  
  
"So are you. Do you even know what's in those things?" Greg gestured toward the Snickers bar Nick was holding.  
  
Nick grinned and pointed to the package. "As a matter of fact I do. Chocolate, peanuts, nougat, which I think has eggs; there are no preservatives and they even have four grams of protein, and it's got to tide me over until I get home." Nick laughed as Greg furrowed his brow. "Thought you were gonna talk me out of it, weren't you, man?"  
  
Greg flashed another cheesy smile. "Never hurts to try."  
  
Sara breezed in and noticed Nick's Snickers bar. "Oh, that looks good." She walked over towards the vending machine and frowned. She glanced over at Nick with a pout. "You got the last one."  
  
Nick observed her wistful stare and began to unwrap the candy bar.  
  
Sara turned and stepped towards him with a pleading expression. "Are you sure you want that?"  
  
Nick chuckled at her a bit amused. "Yeah, I want it. I bought it."  
  
"I mean, you wouldn't want to trade it for something else would you?" She smiled a bit flirtatiously at him.  
  
"I tried to talk him out of it, and it didn't work, Sara." Greg informed her.  
  
"I'm cuter." Sara remarked with a smirk as she reached for the candy bar.  
  
"Sara." Nick had a warning tone in his voice. "Don't touch my Snickers bar." His grin belied his tone.  
  
She feigned a pout. "Please, they're my favorite and there aren't any more."  
  
"But I'm hungry." He regarded her for a moment as the Snickers bar was poised by his mouth.  
  
"Please." There was almost a whine in her voice.  
  
Nick let out a deep breath and handed the candy bar over. "Here."  
  
Sara took the candy bar and took a bite, grinning at him. "Thanks, Nick. I owe you." She patted his arm and turned and walked out of the break room.  
  
A bit befuddled Nick furrowed his brow with a realization. "Hey, I used my last dollar to buy that."  
  
Greg leaned in and whispered conspiratorially again. "Think Sara would go out with me?"  
  
Nick tried to restrain a chuckle. "Sorry, Greg, I don't think you're her type." He headed for the door, intent on returning to the layout room he'd been working in.  
  
"What is her type? I could be her type." Greg interjected.  
  
Nick looked back at his friend and just shook his head. "Desperation is never attractive, man."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nick finally left the lab two hours after shift had ended. He was so hungry he stopped by In-N-Out Burger and picked up a Double Double Animal style, fries, and a shake. By the time he got home, he'd finished off the fries. He was about halfway through his burger when he heard someone knocking at his door. Taking another quick bite of his burger and a sip of his shake, he pulled himself off of the couch and headed for the front door. He swallowed just before he opened the door. "Hey, Sara."  
  
Sara stood there with a smirk on her face. "Hey. I brought you a peace offering for stealing your Snickers bar."  
  
He opened the door wide to let her in. When he'd shut the door and turned around, he realized that she was wearing a long coat. "Uh, what's with the coat? It's almost ninety degrees outside."  
  
She looked a bit mischievous. "Well, I was going to bring you another Snickers bar, but I thought of something that I thought you'd find a little more satisfying."  
  
Nick looked at her curiously. "Oh?" A smile began to play at the edges of his mouth.  
  
She stepped towards him with a single eyebrow raised. "You know that little hint you left in my locker?"  
  
Nick chuckled and began to grin. "Oh, you mean page 32 item G?"  
  
Sara smirked as she began to unbutton her coat. "That's the one you pointed out to Warrick in the break room isn't it?"  
  
Nick looked at her appreciatively. "I knew you'd look good in black."  
  
She let the coat drop to the floor and stepped towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well, I thought you might like to see what it looks like since you went to all that trouble to buy it for me."  
  
"You're beautiful, Sara." He slid his arms around her waist and leaned down and kissed her, smiling against her lips.  
  
She pulled away and looked into his eyes, smiling. "So does this fall into the category of something that's not supposed to stay on long?"  
  
"Yeah." He laughed and leaned down and kissed her neck.  
  
"Good, because it's not very comfortable." She quipped as she began to nibble his earlobe.  
  
"Hmmn." Nick pulled away and studied her for a moment. "We can't have that now, can we?"  
  
She grinned and shook her head, letting out a squeal as Nick scooped her up and carried her off to his bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Much later they lay tangled together in each other's arms. Sara murmured sleepily. "Nick, when should we tell them about us? I mean I know we're not getting married until October, but don't you think we should at least tell them we're dating before we spring it on them?"  
  
He chuckled softly teasing her. "I was thinking that if they hadn't figured it out by the fourth or fifth child, we could break it to them gently." 


End file.
